


Dating Roman Reigns Would Include

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [15]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Preferences, Tumblr, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes





	Dating Roman Reigns Would Include

 

  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Neck kisses._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Meeting Jojo._
  * _Meeting Roman’s family_
  * _Roman meting your family._
  * _Joelle loving you._
  * _Twirling/playing with each other’s hair._
  * _Calling you baby girl/ baby._
  * _Patching each other up after a rough match._
  * _Always been in each other’s corners._
  * _Roman being overprotective of you._
  * _Sitting next to each other at signings/meet and greets._
  * _Romantic date nights, {when you’s have time}._
  * _Movie nights._
  * _Tracing his tattoos._
  * _Watching each other’s matches._
  * _Training/working out together._
  * _A lot of flirting._
  * _Roman getting turned on by your ring attire._
  * _Travelling together._
  * _Sometimes you two tag team together._
  * _A lot of “I love you’s.”_
  * _Encouraging each other._
  * _Moving in with him._
  * _Roman falling more in love with you._
  * _Sight-seeing._
  * _Seth and Dean teasing Roman and you._
  * _Talking about having kids._
  * _Roman proposing to you._
  * _Teasing each other._
  *    _Roman being in absolute awe over you._



**Sex with Roman would include:**

  *   _Belly kisses._
  *   _Inner thigh kisses,_
  * _A lot of dirty talk {or bedroom talk (whatever you would lie to call it)._
  * _Daddy kink._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Mind-blowing orgasms._
  * _Mind-blowing sex._
  * _A lot of sex._
  * _Roman fingering you._
  * _Groping your boobs._
  * _Roman swirling his tongue around both of your nipples._
  * _Roman eating you out._
  * _Giving roman blowjobs._
  *   _Rough sex / but also he can be gentle._
  * _Celebration sex when one of you’s win a match._
  * _A lot of teasing._ _“Beg for it baby girl.”_
  *    _Roman spanking you._




End file.
